Crime in San Secconsett
The State of San Secconsett has the highest crime rates in the US, but also the highest number of Tourists, and is a rich city, so it isn't surprising that a lot of crime goes unnoticed. With a population of 49.3 million, Secconsett is the most highly populated state in America, the the capital city itself has about 20 million, so its the 5th most populated city in the world. The city is rich because of high tourism because of its warm weather and clear waters and also oil. In the 1940s and 50s, huge amounts of oil was discovered on the island, so many people migrated for work. Before the arrival of the working class, the city was mostly made up of the upper class people. These upper class people were now in control of the working class, and this was the cause of many gangs forming in the region. These gangs in the mid 20th century were mostly World War two army buddies who moved to the state for good paying work. And there was a lot of work going on at the time. Many farmers had moved to the area to grow grapes and fruit. The city was expanding at large rate and more oil reserves were being found. More espionage was happening because of businesses trying to gain power in the growing city. Crime was average at this time however. This all changed when the war on drugs began. Drugs being harder to smuggle into the united states was being smuggled by drug traffickers through San Secconsett thanks to its massive water based transport industry. This attracted people from other countries, including China and Mexico. The Chinese and Mexican population grew by a large amount in the 80s and 90s. This is the reason for the formation of modern gangs and Chinatown gangs. The more prominent gangs and their businesses are: - The Blue Wolf Gang (Chinatown Gang) * The control of prostitution in West SSC. * Pornography, Asian women usually. * Contract Murders. * Storage and trafficking of illegal weapons, explosives and drugs. * They get portions of Chinatown business profits. - The Secconsett Satans (Biker gang of the industrial estate). * Weapon and drug trafficking. * Vehicle thefts. * Contract killings. - Jefe Las Cuadrilla (The Mexican gang) * Mugging. Threats for payments. * Used by other gangs to cheaply protect or traffic drugs or arms. * They don't do assassinations how ever they will do contract thefts or burglary. - The 20 (The private army gang, who are heavily armed) * Will act as a personal army to anyone rich enough. * Espionage. * Body guarding. * Contract murders or mugging. There are plenty of other gangs which rise and fall constantly, some only consisting a few people and stop once they make some paper. But those ones are the most threatening. These gangs have all been involved in one off murders and burglary. The Blue Wolf have most leverage on their part of the city, while the Satans have the most in their part. The police don't target the gangs, just individuals, which makes their efforts inaffective. Same with the FBI efforts. Xenon's fiance, Amare Jones was killed by contract murder by the Blue Wolf gang, and his vigilantism brought them to their knees. San Secconsett is infamous for its higher homicide rates. The place is also littered with more intelligent people, so of course the state has had serial killers over the years. Here are a few well known ones. * Secconsett Slasher (unsolved) * The Umbridge butcher (Gary Kemp) * Hazmask (Donnie Torsche) * Executioner (Edward Everade) * Apeman (unsolved) These are of course only a few. Apeman is the most famous and most prolific.